Gordon gets stuck/Thomas arrives/Meet the Mane 6, Spike, and the CMC
Here's when Gordon gets stuck, Thomas arrives on Sodor, and meeting the Mane 6, Spike, and the CMC goes in Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins. then fade to Gordon who is now starting to come up to a really big hill Narrator: Gordon didn't like pulling heavy, goods trains, but he especially didn't like pulling them up the big hill on the mainline. then starts to climb the hill but as the trucks then start to go up the crest their weight then starts to pull back as the coupling between the first truck and Gordon's tender then tightens Gordon: Eh, oh! grunts as he tries to pull the train but try as he might, he only strains and struggles and then stops, just barely half-way from the bottom (groans) I give up! Gordon's Driver: (as he and the fireman lean out from the cab) What's he up to now? (walks up to Gordon's front) Come on, Gordon! You're not even trying! Gordon: Ha! I can't do it! Those noisy trucks hold an engine back! If they were coaches, now that would be different. then head to Knapford Station, where we're inside a man's office as a stout gentleman wearing a top hat is looking over a clipboard. As he then writes something down when the telephone rings Sir Topham Hatt: (rolls his eyes as he picks up the telephone, but has the receiver backwards) Hello? (we hear someone talking on the other end) Hmm... (gasps as he notices he's holding the receiver the wrong way, as he flips it around and clears his throat) Hello? Narrator: the man in charge of the railway, was Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: I see. listening to more of the conversation (sternly) I see. Narrator: it was his job to make sure all of the trains run on time. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, dear. Okay. Good bye. (hangs up phone) Hmmm... to outside the yard, where Edward is shunting some cars when he notices Sir Topham Hatt walking up to him as he stops Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, Edward. I'm afraid Gordon needs your help. Edward: My help, sir? Are you sure? Sir Topham Hatt: Yes, he can't get up the hill with his goods cars, apparently. Edward: (whistles) Okay, sir. I'm on my way! (chuffs out of the yard) then return to Gordon, who is now backing back down to the bottom of the hill just as Edward chuffs in. Edward: (whistles) Hello, Gordon! I've come to push! Gordon: Huh! No use at all. A small engine like you? Edward: (offended) Hmm! then buffers up the backvan and slowly begins to push Edward: (groans as he begins to push) Oh, please Gordon! Try! Gordon: Alright, alright! (starts chuffing himself) the train starts to move very slowly up the hill as both engines grunt and groan to pull and push. Gordon: I can't do it. Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't do it! Edward: I will do it! Gordon: I can't do it! Edward: I will do it! the train reaches the top of the hill as it becomes easier for Gordon now as he starts to take off on his own Gordon: I've done it! I've done it! I've done it! (whistles as he thunders down the other side) Ha ha ha! I knew I could do it! Edward: (panting as he reaches the top of the hill before he stops at the crest of the hill, looking down at Gordon in disappointment) Not even so much as a: "Thank you." Hmph! then return to ponies who themselves are making their way through a some forest. Pinkie: Oh, boy! This is gonna be so much fun! Rarity: Imagine all of the amazing sights we could see from this! I may even get some new ideas for a new fashion line! Applejack: I wonder if they're some western engines around here. Rainbow: If there are any fast engines there, i am totally racing them! Fluttershy: I at least hope these engines will be okay with meeting ponies and a dragon. Twilight: Look, there's a station and there's some engines down there right now! view Knapford Station over a hill and we see some of the engines Pinkie: Come on, let's go! then come to Edward who is shunting some cars when he hears some talking Narrator: Later, Edward was back in the yard. When he heard a voice, he never heard before. Thomas: Excuse me, can you tell me where "Knapford" is? James: But this is Knapford. Where are you from? Thomas: Oh, I'm from the mainland. Edward: (gasps) Sir Topham Hatt's new engine! then whistles and reverses back Thomas: But that's where all the best tank engines come from! James: Is it really? Thomas: I'm really happy to be here! I've never been to Sodor before! Edward: (gasps) Narrator: Edward couldn't believe his eyes. (we then see the other engine who is an E2 0-6-0 tank engine painted Teal with white stripes) The new engine had 6 small wheels, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, and short stumpy funnel. Thomas: That's why I always wanted to come here! I... (notices Edward staring at him) Uh, hello? What's the matter, do I have soot on my face? Edward: No! It's just.... Well, you're not a big engine. Thomas: Yes, I am. James: (snickers) No, you're not. Thomas: Well, I was big enough to do my work on the mainland. (moves forward) Edward: Wait! Wait! What I meant was, (reverses back) you're not as big as I'' am. Thomas: I may not be as big as you, but I'm very hard working! Gordon: (whistles) Thomas: (gasps) Gordon: (stops in front of Thomas) (chuckles) And ''who are you? Thomas: I'm Thomas. Edward: The new engine! Gordon: Oh dear, Sir Topham Hatt must've made a terrible mistake. I think he was expecting someone, really useful. Thomas: I am really useful! Gordon: (chuckles) For fetching coaches, perhaps. Oh well. If you stick around long enough, you might be lucky enough to see me pulling the express. (whistles) That, will be a fine sight for you. (pulls away) Edward: (sighs) Sorry about Gordon, Thomas. I'm afraid he's often like that. I'm Edward, by the way. James: And, I'm James. Twilight: Um, hello? Edward: Who said that? Twilight: (walks up) It was me. James: What the?! A talking unicorn! Twilight: Yes, it's nice to meet you. Edward: Well, this is a surprise! Pinkie leaps into view Pinkie: Wow! The trains here really do talk! James: And a talking pony! Pinkie: Yep! I can talk! I can also (talking very fast) singhumsquealscreamshreikmakeraspberriesmakesillysoundscrazytalk.... (Rainbow then comes over and covers Pinkie's mouth as she keeps chatting on with no means of stopping) Rainbow: Sorry about that, Pinkie here has a habit of talking non stop without shutting up. Edward: Um, is she always like that? Twilight: It's better not to ask and just go with it. James: I think that's exactly what I'll do. Thomas: Well, who are you guys anyway? Twilight: Oh! How rude of us. Starting off with me, My name is Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: Ah'm Applejack. Rainbow: Rainbow Dash. Rarity: I am Rarity. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Spike: I'm Spike Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: And I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom! Thomas: Pleased to meet you. I'm Thomas Edward: I'm Edward. James: And I'm James. Sir Topham Hatt: Hello, hello, hello! Rarity: Who's that? James: Here comes the boss. Edward: Sir Topham Hatt. Sir Topham Hatt: (chuckles as he comes running up to Thomas) Oh! You must be Thomas, my new tank engine! Welcome to Sodor. I'' am Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas: Pleased to meet you. Sir Topham Hatt: (gives a confused look as he clears his throat.) Rainbow: What's with him? Edward: (whispers) "Sir." You're suppose to call him: "Sir". Thomas: Oh. I'm pleased to meet you, ''"Sir". Sir Topham Hatt: I'm very pleased to meet you, too. Twilight: Good afternoon, Sir. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance. Sir Topham Hatt: Oh! Well, this is a surprise. A talking Unicorn! Where did you come from? Rarity: We, come form the beloved kingdom of Equestria, sir. And we have come to visit this fine railway of your's to see if the stories we've heard about were true. And so far, we can see that these stories are infact true. Sir Topham Hatt: Well, I am pleased that my railway is living up to those stories, I am pleased have some fine visitors here. Now! As you can see, I am a very busy man. And this is a very busy railway. So I expect you to make yourself really useful, right away. Edward will show you what to do. (indicating the ponies) And he'll also show you all around our railway. (Edward grins) Topham Hatt then starts to walk away but then trips, but his 2 helpers manage to help him back to his feet. Sir Topham Hatt: (stutters) Um, really useful! (stutters) Right, carry on. This way, lads. (he walks away) Rainbow: then bursts into laughter and falls on her back Edward and James start laughing too as Thomas starts laughing too [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Stuingtion